Weapons
There are four basic types of weaponry: simple melee weapons, simple ranged weapons, martial melee weapons, and martial ranged weapons. Each basic category has several weapon types. Simple Melee Weapons Club A club is a one-handed wooden or metal bludgeoning weapon. Many improvised weapons are forms of clubs, such as broken table legs, chairs, or heavy branches. Bat A bat is a smooth wooden or metal club. Bats held in one hand are typically 3 feet long, without a clearly defined handle or hilt. They are traditionally used in sporting events, or as a simple self-defense weapon. Baton A baton is a short club, typically 1-2 feet in length, with a short grip. Batons are often used to nonlethally subdue targets, though a blow to the skull could easily be fatal. Batons are a standard-issue sidearm for many militia, especially within cities, where it may be more common for officers to break up fights or quell small riots without resorting to drawing their blades. Crowbar A crowbar is a sturdy metal rod designed as a multi-use tool. They're typically 2 1/2-3ft in length. One end has a swan neck curve and a small flattened fissure meant for pulling nails. The other end has an angled chisel, allowing the crowbar to be used as a lever to pry objects apart. Crowbars are widely used as tools, useful in many professions, but were not designed as weapons. Nunchaku Nunchaku (also called nunchucks) are specialized weapons formed by two clubs (both roughly 1 foot long) connected by a short chain or rope. One club is held, while the other is used as a flail to strike opponents. They are often paired, one held in each hand. Nunchaku originated from the tabaxi, and their use as weapons is traditionally taught in monasteries, and it is a common monk weapon alongside the quarterstaff, tonfa, and sickle. Tonfa Tonfa are narrow wooden or metal rods, approximately 1 1/2 feet long, with a perpendicular handle affixed a third of the way down the length. They are typically held by this handle, with the length of the rod resting along the forearm to provide a brace, as well as to provide reinforcement for elbow strikes and other unarmed maneuvers. The grip can also be reversed to function more as a traditional club. Tonfa, like nunchaku, are traditional monastic weapons. They are wielded in pairs, and are meant as a supplement for martial arts. Dagger Throwing Knife Throwing knives are short blades specifically balanced for precise throwing. They're typically made from a single piece of metal without a distinctive hilt. Quillon Also called a cross-guard dagger or knight's dagger, the quillon resembles a short sword, with a blade of 5-8 inches and a distinct hilt and crossguard. The quillon is a common weapon and tool for soldiers and civilians alike. It is typically used for combat to quickly dispatch fallen foes. Greatclub Handaxe Javelin Light Hammer Mace Quarterstaff Quarterstaffs, or simply staffs, are one- or two-handed pole weapons, made traditionally from wood but can be metal. They lack a blade, point, or cutting edge. Shillelagh A shillelagh is a club-like quarterstaff with a large knot at the top. Part of the traditional curing process involves leaving the staff in a chimney, which helps grant the wood its signature black color. The shillelagh is a favored weapon of druids. Sickle Spear